High School Dorks
by PokeLucario
Summary: I turn all the racers into teenage mutants and send them to a school for the gifted. There is a lot of laughs, jokes, practical jokes and lots of other high school stuff. Read and Review if you please. I really hope this is a good story! Enjoy.


High School Dorks

**That's right. I wet there. I turned them all into mutants and turned them into teeneagers! Ain't I evil? I'll tell you their powers later. I have rankings and my awesome diagram I spent 3 hours on can't work here. Sobs. Some of the scenes here are taken from a comic called 'Salad Days' by Tyshea at **

**I don't own anything but all the people you don't know about or people who aren't in AcceleRacers. I only use them for my, and others, amusement and get absolutely nothing from doing so. Please enjoy.**

Wake Hill High for the gifted. In other words, A school for freaks. Nothing unusual about that. It was a new school year and lots of new students were coming in. That included Nolo Passaro, Karma Eiss, Kurt Wylde, Vert Wheeler, Luna Sandstone, Cross Wylde, Shirako Takamoto, Tork Maddox, Mitchell 'Monkey' McClurg, Deezel 'Pork Chop' Riggs, Taro Kitano and Mark 'Wylde' Wylde.

"Hey guys. What rank were you put in?" Kurt asked

"F..." Shirako muttered, looking at his sheet of paper. He sighed and continued listening to his music, drowning out everyone's laughter.

"B" Karma answered.

"Same here." Tork said.

"Ditto." Kurt, Nolo, Monkey and Taro said.

"E" Luna answered. Everyone gasped.

"You mean each time you use your power, it cuts down on your life span?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What power is it?" They asked.

"Oh. I can heal people." She answered

"You have the same power as my brother..." Shirako muttered.

"Majority in Rank E class are healers and Fire benders." She said

"I got a rank C" Vert said

"Me too." Wylde said.

"Rank A man!" Pork Chop exclaimed

"S" Cross said

"That's obvious. If you have 2 or more powers, it's an automatic rank S." Shirako said, still upset about being in rank F. It's a 1 in 20 chance to get into that rank. He looked at his paper again.

/ S \ Have a mix of 2 or more powers.

/ A \ Born with powers and will forever have them

/ B \Most common rank to be in. Mostly morphers and mythical creatures like Gorgons and Krakens.

/ C \ Powers used to escape

/ D \Powers effected by sudden changes in emotions

/ E \Cuts down your life Each time you use your power

/ F \Will eventually lose powers permanently. (This was supposed to be a pyramid but it failed...)

Rank F was the lowest of all of them. Although these ranks don't put you in certain classes, it means that people will treat you different if you are in a certain rank. They were all lucky enough to be in the same class together. The bell rang and they ran into the school. While they were looking for the class, they bumped into some guy with angel wings, a halo and he was carrying a Scythe. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He turned to look at us and they all backed away slowly.

"I wonder who is going to teach us." Monkey said.

"I don't know." Nolo answered. They took their seats and waited for the teacher. When he walked in, everybody thought he looked strange. He dropped his books onto the table and there was a loud bang. He had long violet hair in 2 low pony tails and wore a purple hoodie and jeans.

"Hello class. This is another year I have to spend teaching freshmen, and Brock, so deal with me. My name is Alexander Rydre. You can call me Mr. Rydre. If you don't listen, I'm going to kick you." The teacher said, "Any questions?" Luna put up her hand and he walked up to her and knelt down beside her desk. She felt really strange because he was there.

"I-I-I-I just wanted you to show us your power..."She muttered.

"Well, fine." He said, walking back to the front of the classroom. Shirako wasn't even listening because his music was blaring loudly from his headphones. He grabbed Shirako's headphones and he wasn't even close to him. His hair actually shot out and grabbed it.

"I know. This is the stupidest power for a guy but I was in rank A. I'm going to punch your guts out if you make fun of me." Mr. Rydre said.

"So you mean you can control your hair?" Monkey asked

"Yes I can, and what can you do Monkey Man? Oh shit. That rhymed. Shoot me." Mr. Rydre said.

"Can we skip this cause we should really be doing something else." Shirako said, trying not to get the teacher to fight with Monkey.

"Alright. I'm going to pair you up with someone and you are going to have to stick with 'em for the rest of this project." He talked for a while about the project and said the pairs.

"Monkey, you can be with Brittany. Nick can be with Jin. Kurt is with Karma. Taro is with Deezeal or however you pronounce it. Mark and Ina. Vert and Dusk. Luna and Solar, Hahaha. Nolo and Jon. Tork and Jay. Shirako and Elizabeth.

"I wonder who's Jin." Cross asked himself. Then this guy walked up to him and sat down at the table next to him.

"I'm Jin." He said.

"My name's Cross." Cross said. _Inner Cross: Oh shit! He's the guy we bumped into in the hall ways!_

"Were you listening to the teacher?" Jin asked

"Uh...No..." Cross muttered

"Oh crap. I wasn't either." Jin said, smaking his face.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Cross asked. In truth, no one was listening to the teacher at all. Silence. _Inner Jin: He looks like he's scared of me. Of course he is. He's practically half my size! I've got to break this unusual silence._

"Hey. How do you get a baby out of a blender?" Jin asked

"How?" Cross asked

"With a straw!" Jin answered

"HAHAHA! Lol! Man, that was a good one! With a straw! HAHAHA!" Cross laughed. He laughed so hard that he was practically crying. _Inner Jin: That's one sick joke. I don't even know how I got it!_

"What's with all the laughing?" Mr. Rydre asked.

"Oh. Jin just told me a really funny joke." Cross explained.

"Care to share it with me?" He asked

"Not really..." Jin muttered.

"So, how would you like to be slapped by the teacher?" He asked

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Jin asked

"No it wasn't." Mr. Rydre answered, actually slapping Jin and Cross. The lunch bell rang and everybody took their books and stuff and left the classroom.

"So, how was being slapped by the teacher?" Wylde asked.

"It hurt." He said. There was a low grumbling sound coming from Cross's stomach.

"I'm starved. I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria." Cross said, walking towards the guys bathroom.

**The guys bathroom**

Their was this elf guy who was gelling up his hair to make it spike up when he heard something. There, Cross was hanging upside down and his vampire ears were visible.

"Hello lunch." He said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. (I knid of feel sad torturing that innocent elf guy)

**Outside**

"Oh shit." Some girl said.

"Shit is right. Guys and their poo." Another said.

"It's not shit. It's what's known as cramps. Let's not stand here. I'm hungry." The last one said.

"Let's get some lunch. I hear it's beef burrito day." The 2nd one said.

**Inside the guys bathroom again**

"Why...WHY AM I STILL ALIVE!?" The elf guy exclaimed.

"Meh. Preps ruin my appetite, I guess." He said

"Y-Y-You suck!" He shouted

"I'm a vampire. Of course I 'suck'." Cross said walking off.

"...That's gotta be the worst joke I've ever heard." He muttered

"Shut up. It had to be made." Cross said, walking out of the door. He was bumped into by some guy running really fast.

"Jin?!" Cross exclaimed.

"I can explain..." Jin said.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm running away from _her_." He answered and continued running. He looked at where he pointed at and saw a girl chasing after him.

"Come on! Don't run away from a hug!" She shouted to him.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO CATCH ME INA!" He shouted back, running so fast there was smoke there like in animes.

"Hey, Cross." Vert said, as he walked passed him and into the bathroom.

**Do I really have to say where he is?**

Vert walked in and saw the elf guy sitting there with a bite on his arm.

"What the f-" Vert was cut off by the elf dude.

"Hey Vert." He said

"Hey Dusk. Did Cross try to eat you?" Vert asked

"Yes he did." Dusk said, getting up and leaving, "Tchau."

"Okay..." Vert muttered. He walked back to the cafeteria after that.

**With Shirako**

Shirako was on his way to the cafeteria from the candy machine. He was eating his chocolate bar and listening to music (he always has an understudy for his headphones. He also has under under studies and so on)There was a shadow stalking him and suddenly this wolf girl hugged him from behind.

"Hiiii, Rako! 3" The girl said. She was wearing an orange colourful hoodie sweater with those cool thumb hole things.

"...Hey, Britt." Shirako greeted.

"How are you?"

"Just Great..."

"Yay!!"

"You can let me go now Britt."

"Awww. But I luuuurve you Rako!"

"I love you too. Now let me go. I want to eat my choco bar in peace."

"So how's your day been?" She asked, letting Shirako go.

"Alright I guess. Just not pumped to be in rank F." Some girls walked by and saw Shirako talking to Britt.

"Hey! My friend here thinks you're hot!" One of them said.

"As popular as you used to be in Junior High huuhgh?" Britt said.

"I don't think this day could get any worse." Shirako sighed.

"Shut up! You think he's hot too!" The other girl said.

"I spoke too soon..." Shirako muttered. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the others.

"Hey Britt." Monkey said.

"Hi Monkey." Britt said. She wasn't as perky as when she said 'hi' to Shirako.

"I see this is your girlfriend." Pork Chop said.

"Why doesn't she like Monkey? Nolo asked.

"Well, he told me that he was trying ti flirt with her and she doesn't like him 'cause he's strange." Tork said.

"I wonder why we can't get girls." Taro said

"You were trying to flirt with someone else!" Luna exclaimed, slapping Monkey across his cheek.

"Sorry, Luna." He apologized.

"It's okay. I still love you." She said, hugging him.

"Hey, where's Britt?" Shirako asked.

"What? Worried about your girlfriend?" Vert asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He answered, standing up and looking around until Britt jumped onto him as a wolf.

"I luuuuuurve you Rako and nothing can take that away from me!" She said.

"Okay. But I draw the line at licking." He said, hugging her, "You're fluffy."

"I know I am." She said, turning back to human. (This is before Shirako became gay)

"Awww. That's adorable!" Kurt exclaimed. The bell rang and everyone got of their seats.

"Looks like another class with Mr. Rydre. Only this time, it's power practice." Monkey said, sighing.

**I know. The suckiest thing you have ever read. I would really like whoever reading this to review my story. Anonymous reviews allowed. This is not a great story but it works. These are their powers**

**Shirako- balancing power  
Kurt- Can morph into lion  
Karma- Can morph into Tiger  
Cross- Vampire/Wizard  
Wylde- Invisibility  
Taro- Can morph into a Griffin  
Luna- Healer  
Vert- Super Speed (This is why he can reach the cafeteria so fast)  
Nolo- Plant Bending  
Tork- Metal Bending  
Pork Chop- Super Strength (Couldn't think of anything else which could fit him)  
Monkey- Can morph into monkey... Duh... **


End file.
